1. Technical Field
Aspects described herein relate to a technology that relays communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been disclosed in which a configuration screen used to choose settings for an image processing apparatus is displayed on a web browser executed by a terminal device, the image processing apparatus having a web server function.
Moreover, Internet Printing Protocol (IPP) is known. IPP is a standard for connecting an image processing apparatus and a terminal device via the Internet and for making the image processing apparatus perform processing on an image through the Internet.
Moreover, a draft of IPP over Universal Serial Bus (USB) is known. “IPP over USB” is a standard for performing communication in accordance with IPP described above in an environment in which an image processing apparatus and a terminal device are connected through a USB interface.